Previously, many types of coffee or tea mugs have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to transport a beverage and maintain its temperature. Further portable coffee pots have been developed that are designated the “press type” having a filtered plunger permitting coffee grinds or tea leaves to be mixed with hot water. The plunger is inserted on top of the blended liquid and pressed to the bottom permitting the beverage to be ideally brewed and the residual filtered to the bottom.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered to be related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,974,741Gustafson et al.Dec. 4, 19905,531,353Ward et al.Jul. 2, 19965,887,510PorterMar. 30, 19995,918,761WissingerJul. 6, 19996,409,038KarpJun. 25, 2002
Gustafson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,741 teach a thermally insulated carrier with a tubular housing which accepts single or two serving beverage containers in a vehicle. A base extension is attached to the bottom of the carrier which is sized to fit into the can holder of a vehicle and maintain stabilization of the insulated carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,353 issued to Ward et al is for a drinking cup having an open top and a base. A storage portion may be connected to the base of the cup portion and a cylindrical shoulder on the cup portion base mates with an open top on the storage portion. A removable lid receives either the cup portion or the storage portion.
Porter in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,510 is my previous patent to which this improvement is directed. The patent discloses a portable device for making coffee which included a vessel for holding a mixture of coffee grinds and hot water. The invention includes a plunger, having a filter unit and a rod extending though the vessels top, that tightly contacts the side wall of the vessel. The plunger is configured to strain the coffee particles from the liquid as it travels through the mixture collecting the particles on the bottom with the remaining liquid available for drinking directly from the device or poured into a cup.
Wissinger in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,761 teaches an insulated container with a cover constructed with an inner shell and an outer shell with a space in between. The cover is maintained with the combined shells at the top with an elastomeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,038 issued to Karp is directed toward a mug that is normally too large to fit into a vehicle cup holder therefore it is fitted with a hollow base member that is appropriately sized for the utility. The base member may used to carry beverage accessories such as sugar, sweetener, creamer, tea or coffee. It is also possible to store liquids in the base member, such as extra coffee. Gaskets prevent leakage and cover members can be provided to close the base member when not connected to the mug.